


One Night

by FlameWolf



Series: One Night Stand Romance [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Night Stand, Oral, Porn With Plot, Taking Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writer going to see 'I Saw the Light' gets the surprise of a lifetime, a viewing of the movie with Tom Hiddleston himself.  Things only get more complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Tom hiddleston and I have never met him. Everything in this story is fictional, just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: Erm... yeah... I just wanted to have a bit of fun and maybe find my muse.

    Going to the movies should be an innocent enough past time.  You wait in line for popcorn and get a soda after paying for your ticket.  Straight forward and simple, until you go to a theater that just so happens to be having a promotion for a star’s upcoming film.  This scenario just so happened to occur around a very shy, very frumpy writer on her way to watch ‘I Saw the Light’ for the first time.  The oblivious, brown haired female was wearing a green and black Loki shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.  She even had her pin straight, brown locks tied up in a messy ponytail, not exactly dressed to impress.  So when she bought her ticket and entered the building, she about died of embarrassment when she saw a harried looking Luke Windsor trying to field fans away from Tom effing Hiddleston!

    Before she could even think of slinking her way into the theater, his blasted publicist whirled around to face her; raising a delicately manicured brow.  “Miss, excuse me miss!  Did you just come in?” he yelled across the din being made by the fangirls vying for his ward’s attention.  Against her better judgement, Riza nodded slowly; her heart thudding against her breastbone as Tom turned his blue-green eyes to look at her.

    “Would you please come over here?  We have much to discuss in very little time and I would like to be able to hear you,” the blonde sighed impatiently, his hazel eyes travelling gratefully to the rapidly approaching security.

    The timid writer very nearly fled right there, just wanting to escape from this madness and into the safety of the darkness of the theater.  It was only Tom’s eyes that kept her in place.  A gentle warmth was in the aqua colored orbs and a smile was on his lightly stubbled face.  Just seeing that gave her the courage to approach, very happy that security was managing to divert the growing throng of rabid women.  “Er, what do you have to discuss with someone like me?” she asked in a small voice, turning her gaze to Luke.

    “Young lady, do you mean to tell me you have no idea what’s going on?” the suit wearing man scoffed his green-brown eyes shining with slight disbelief.  When the dark haired female shook her head in response, both men took better stock of her attire.  A sneer of condescension came over the handler’s well groomed face, making Riza wish she was anywhere but here.

    “Enough Luke.  Can’t you see the poor thing is scared enough as it is?” came an admonishing baritone as a suit clad arm wrapped around her shapely waist.

    Looking up, the nervous woman saw Tom smiling down at her; the warmth in his vibrant eyes putting her at ease.  “Forgive my assistant, we’ve both had a very long day.  There’s a promotion going on my darling.  I believe Luke decided to call it ‘A Night With Hiddleston’ despite my protests.  The one hundredth person to buy a ticket and enter the building wins a viewing of my new movie with me,” the celebrity explained; his smooth, accented voice doing horrible, yet wonderful things to her insides.

    “I guess that would be me given my current position,” she whispered in a small, quiet voice, her eyes meeting his easily despite her nerves.  A huge feat for her and one that made her heart go pitter pat despite herself.

    “Though you aren’t as dressed as I would like for the publicity photos,” came the sneering reply of the taller man in front of her, drawing her gaze back to a fuming Luke.  The sandy haired male looked downright annoyed by the circumstances and she could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he eyed her attire.

    “Luke!  I said lay off!  She obviously had no clue what was going on and probably was just planning on a night of watching a movie alone.  There is no reason to act as if she dressed like this with the intention of ruining your ‘photo-op,’” the actor to her left growled, his voice low and deadly; sounding a lot like one of her favorite characters of his.

    Then he was leading her to the snack bar, security following closely to keep the wave of women and men at bay.  “Some days I think _my_ fame is going more to his head than my own.  I can’t begin to apologize enough.  The publicity shot isn’t until after the movie but I would understand if you just wanted to skip it,” he murmured as they approached the counter.  Before she could respond, the star was buying drinks and large popcorns for both of them.

    “Oh no, really!  I can buy my own.  You don’t need to,” Riza began to protest weakly, stopping when the curly haired male gave her a stern glance.

    “Nonsense.  Think of it as another part of my apology.  Besides, its my honor to buy such a lovely lady nourishment,” he countered, giving the clerk some money before leading her to the person manning the entry into the actual theater.  Once there, she unthinkingly handed her ticket for ‘I Saw the Light’ over before Tom could hand over the tickets that had been meant for both of them.

    “You were coming to see the movie anyway?” he asked as he gave the elderly woman his own ticket.

    “Me and all the women behind me I’d wager.  I enjoy your work a lot Mr. Hiddleston and I heard this movie was going to be good,” she repled truthfully, following him inside as soon as the velvet covered rope was moved out of the way.

    Tom thanked the ticket collector on their way in before leading the way to their designated theater.  “I also heard about what you had to do to get into character for the role.  I really hope you didn’t do anything too dangerous,” she murmured quietly, avoiding his gaze as she recalled all the articles she had read and the pictures she had seen.  It was fairly obvious the actor had been skipping meals to lose weight, a fact that had honestly worried her.  In fact, she had often found herself wishing she could just teleport through the computer screen and force a sandwich into his mouth or something.

    “I find it sweet that you were concerned for me but I was never in any danger.  There were doctors on set that made sure I didn’t lose too much too fast as well as lose it in a healthy manner.  Besides, as you can see luv, I’ve practically almost gained it all back already,” the handsome male assured, gesturing to his own body.  To his credit, he did look better but not enough to really put her at ease.  Stars like him too often got caught up in the fame and rush of doing picture after picture, soon forgetting to take care of themselves in the process.

    Sighing, she tried to shrug off her worry for the obviously healthy thespian and headed toward the door that would lead them inside.  To her shock, the much taller Tom had opened the door before she could; giving her a smile that could melt hearts when she turned to look at him.  “Th-thank you,” she whispered before practically scampering into the dimly lit room.  As they walked in, the shy woman found herself grateful that everyone had taken their seats already and there weren’t that many people in there at the moment.  It was a fairly early showing, a time she had picked to avoid a large crowd.  Riza was never all that good with people, much preferring to spend her time alone.

    “Do you mind if we sit in the back luv?  I’ll attract less attention there,” the reddish blonde haired star requested, the humbleness in his baritone utterly charming her.

    “Sure, I prefer the back anyway.  Stay close to the right.  For some reason people don’t like to sit where others are coming in,” the timid brunette suggested before skittering up to the row in the very back.  Once there, she chose a seat in the middle; jumping slightly when Tom sat beside her.

    The taller star merely made a soothing noise before offering her the popcorn and drink he had gotten for her.  His blue-green eyes were studying her closely, as if he were trying to figure her out.  “You seem to be pretty shy,” he observed tentatively, his eyes locked on her.  Riza could only nibble her lower lip as she stared up at him with her blue-gray eyes.

    “Er, yeah.  I’m a bit introverted.  I suppose being a writer doesn’t really help that.  My name is Riza Gillespie by the way,” she replied quietly, offering a red nailed hand to the star on her left.

    “Thomas Hiddleston but you already knew that.  So you’re a writer?  What do you write?” he murmured in that smooth voice of his, every note of his accented voice curling up in her womb to spread out tendrils of desire.

    The truth was, like most of the women that had been in the lobby, she had quite a crush on the up and coming actor.  A crush that had started with his quintessential Loki role, the character almost every fangirl seemed to fawn over.  So the fact he was sitting beside her, acting so nicely and asking her about her writing made her feel both incredibly shy and exhilarated.  “Er, not really anything you would have read I’m sure.  I mostly self publish because no big firms will accept my books.  I usually write dark romances with a heavy dose of reality thrown in,” she replied quietly, wanting to avoid his eyes but finding herself unable to look away.  It was as if the nearly aqua colored orbs had her trapped but she really couldn’t find it in herself to be upset about this fact.

    “Really?  You’ll have to show me one of your books some time,” he rumbled, his eyes turning dark for a split second.  Then the room dimmed and commercials for coming attractions began to play.

    Soon the pair were joking quietly about the movies they were showing, a bit baffled by the fact that none of them really fit in with the feature presentation.  There were a couple horror movies, some action films and a really horrible looking romantic comedy.  After the promo for a generic slasher film, Riza found herself giving the handsome celebrity next to her an amused smile.  “‘I Saw the Light’ is supposed to be a pseudo-documentary about a country singer right?  I’m not gonna see Hank Williams stab a bunch of teens am I?” she found herself teasing as if they had been friends for years instead of just meeting for the first time today.  As soon as the words finished leaving her the young novelist got a horrified look on her pale face.  Before she could apologize, Tom broke into quiet laughter; shaking his curly haired head in amusement.

    “I should hope not, otherwise they added some stuff in post-production and they didn’t tell me about,” he chuckled, his expressive eyes glimmering as they locked with hers.  This got her giggling along with him, all her inner tension fleeing for the most part.  There was just something about him that put her at ease.

    By the time the one about the romantic comedy rolled around, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and they were joking back and forth in a relaxed manner.  “You know, with commercials like these there’s no real way to tell just what kind of movie you’re in for.  If you hadn’t done any research on this movie, you would think you were in for one hell of a confusing film,” the brunette observed as she ate some of her popcorn.

    “I agree.  I really don’t know why they feel the need to stick these particular promos before _this_ film,” he responded, his fingers brushing pleasantly against the black cotton material covering her shoulder.  She was so comfortable with him, in fact, that she has to fight the urge to lean into his side and cuddle in as the lights fully dimmed.

    To her complete shock, the taller male beside her tightened his hold on her; gently pulling her closer while seeming to be sensing for resistance.  Blinking, she relaxed to allow him to pull her to his side; her dark haired head naturally laying on the clothed, muscled planes of his chest.  It was when his hand began to stroke through her bound hair that the slow boil of desire within her became a painful cramp of need.  Taking a deep breath to gain some control over herself, she found herself awash in his utterly intoxicating scent.  He smelled of sandalwood, musk and a bit like dragon’s blood; her favorite incense.  All of them combined only served to add to her discomfiting lust for this man.  Before she could even think about pulling away, Tom was lifting the divider between them to allow their bodies to touch more easily.

    The rumble of approval that bubbled up from his chest caused a warm feeling of need to rush through her entire body, her toes curling in her tattered but comfy sneakers.  Then the movie began to start and the pair watched, cuddling like a couple that had been together for many years.  Throughout, Tom began to get more and more comfortable; allowing his hand to travel from her shoulders to her green covered waist.  By the time the film was reaching the halfway point, the star was placing gentle kisses on the crown of her head.  “Forgive my forwardness Riza, I just feel so relaxed around you.  I can clearly see you’re a fan like you’ve said but you act as if I’m just another man.  It’s a very nice feeling after being practically worshipped wherever I go,” he confessed as a callused thumb rubbed on the bare part of her right arm.

    “I... I don’t r-really mind Mr. Hiddleston.  I kinda feel the same way.  I don’t usually relax around strangers this much but something about you makes me feel safe,” she whispered in a voice that was almost too quiet to hear.

    “Tom,” came his deeper, slightly raspy voice as a gentle but firm hand grabbed her chin to turn her to face him.

    “Wh-what?” Riza breathed, her heart racing as he pulled her forward.

    “Call me Tom.  I loathe being called Mr. Hiddleston,” he purred, his lips a breath away from touching hers.

    Licking her lips nervously and accidentally hitting his along the way, the writer took a shaky breath and met his dark eyes steadily.  “O-okay... Tom,” she breathed, barely getting the words out before his lips were taking hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever had.  The only kiss that came close had been her first with a boy she had been so sure was her soulmate and that paled in comparison to the sweetness of the celebrity’s mouth.  Losing herself in the moment, the thirty year old moaned softly and opened to him; his tongue delving into her mouth as soon as she did.  Letting out a quiet noise, she allowed her arms to wrap around his neck as she relaxed into the tender assault.

    All too soon, he was breaking the kiss with a low, rasping growl.  “So sweet,” he sighed as he rested his forehead against hers and panted heavily.  The novelist was faring no better, her medium sized breasts heaving as she took ragged breaths of her own.

    “I’m so sorry I... I don’t know what came over me, I...  I-I’ll move back into my own seat,” came out of Riza’s mouth in a panicked rush as disbelief and shock at her audacity filled her.  Her entire body was flushed with need and confusion as she tried to clear the fog slowly taking over her brain.  She wasn’t the type of person to act like this, let alone with a complete stranger!  What Tom must think of her...

    Before she could begin to pull away, the taller but still too thin male was practically pulling her into his lap as his arms became a cage around her.  “Don’t.  I don’t think any less of you for your actions.  I wanted it,” he breathed, eager fingers dancing under her chin before finding a grip and tilting her head up for another, more sensual kiss.  A soft sound left her as she relaxed into him, forgetting for the moment they were making out in a theater with people in it.  Then he was once again breaking the embrace, one of his hands finding her hair-tie and removing it as he rested his chin on the top of her head.  Then his lips were travelling briefly down to her ear, his hot breath making her shudder slightly.

    “I want _you_ Riza,” he sighed, his hands roaming her body freely as the movie continued to play.

    The brunette couldn’t help but shudder in response, wetness flooding into her panties as her lust wound a painful vice around her womb.  “Oh Tom... I want you too,” came her quiet, unthinking response as she nestled into his chest and inhaled his scent.  The rest of the movie was soon lost on the pair, Tom’s breathing getting more ragged the longer she spent in his lap.  The reason for his discomfort became apparent when something hard poked her backside.  Blinking at first, the writer reached down to feel the hot rod of his erection through his jeans; drawing a gruff noise from the British actor below her.

    Blushing in realization, Riza made to move before his arms tightened around her like steel beams.  “No!  I want you to stay right where you are,” he snarled, his voice deep and commanding as his blown eyes met hers.

    “B-but.. They’ll see when we leave,” Riza protested, only to get a huff in response.

    “It won’t be the first time and I don’t really care at the moment.  I will tell you when I want you to move,” he bit out, a bit of Loki slipping into his voice as his now green eyes blazing down at her as a muscle ticked in his jaw.

    As it turned out, the shy female didn’t have long to worry about it, the credits soon rolling and making her realize she had been so distracted she had missed the movie she had so wanted to see.  Though, seeing Tom looking up at her with lust heavy in his eyes made it hard for her to regret it.  “We’ll wait until everyone leaves then we’re going to get out of here.  I’m afraid I don’t have much patience for photos today,” came his rough baritone as he gently encouraged her to lay her head back on his chest.  As they cuddled, the theater emptied, the actor only lifting her off his lap once they were all gone.  Then he was leading her out at a fast clip, skillfully avoiding Luke and calling a quick cab.

    In a speed that made Riza’s head spin, the star was leading her into the hotel and up to his room; his lips on hers as he closed and locked the door.  Reverent hands gently lifted her black and green Loki shirt, lips latching onto a nipple before she could have time to feel embarrassed.  “So lovely, so sweet,” he sighed against her, his hands trembling as they travelled down to her black sweatpants.  A fact that honestly shocked her as well as caused her confidence to spike.  Just the fact that someone like her was bringing out this reaction in Thomas Hiddleston was honestly heady and she found a tiny moan leaving her lips.

    “That’s it darling, just let go.  It feels far too good to stop now,” the handsome celebrity murmured as he slid down her pants and underwear in a singular movement.

    In a flash, she found herself in his arms and carried to the bed; set gently down on white silk sheets.  “You are so gorgeous, why hide yourself under such unflattering clothing?” Tom whispered as he pressed kisses to her milky white skin.

    “I prefer not to draw attention to myself if I can help it.  I’ve never felt so safe and comfortable around someone so quickly before,” Riza replied, arching when his rough fingers met her aching nipples.  The look the actor gave her in return drew a low moan from deep within her chest and she found herself sitting up to draw him into another kiss.

    As soon as their lips met, his tongue was begging for entrance and he was positioning himself above her.  The writer opened to him with a sigh, her arms coming up to wrap around his strong neck as their tongues continued to fight with eachother.  As they kissed, he used one of his knees to spread her thighs; breaking the embrace to give her a smoldering gaze.  “Its the same for me luv.  I’ve never met someone who made me feel normal since I became a movie star.  Lay back and allow me to show my gratitude,” he mumbled as he began to kiss his way down her body.  She ranged on the slightly heavier side of average weight, a nice layer of fat adding some curves to her supple frame.

    When he reached her junction, Riza was panting from a mixture of anticipation and nerves.  His blazing, green-blue eyes locked with her blue-gray ones as he smirked.  Then he was lowering himself down to her womanhood, using his right hand to pull her labia up slightly to allow him to lap at her awakening pearl.  The novelist could only moan, her hands coming to rest on his head as her hips arched to meet him.  Tom growled against her, his tongue lapping at her hungrily as his hands held her hips down.  Soon keens of his name left her lips as sensations she had never felt before caused sparks of pleasure to race through her bloodstream.

    His suckles on her clit turned into slow, languid laps at her weeping center; gruff sounds of satisfaction leaving him when her honey hit his tongue.  Then he was lifting her legs over his shoulders as he shifted his focus back to her needy button, two fingers coming to gently play with her slick hole.  Jolting at first at the contact, the young woman soon relaxed as he gave the aching nodule of flesh in his mouth a hard suck.  “Aaaa, T-tom,” she gasped, her hand tangling in his reddish blonde curls as his fingers plunged into her.

    Riza could barely breath as sensation flooded her body, the tight coil in her lower body getting more and more tight.  Then she was bowing upward as a scream of his name leaving her lips as she tipped into an explosive orgasm.  Panting, she felt him disengage to move up her body; his lips finding hers as he settled between her legs.  She could taste herself on him, faintly sweet and a little spicy.  Loosing a gruff growl, the star positioned himself at her entrance before breaking the kiss to lock eyes with her.  “Do you want this Riza,” he hissed, rubbing the slitted tip of his member along her slick slit as his muscled chest heaved.  His eyes were dark and heavily dilated, a strange emotion burning deep inside them.

    “Yes, Tom, please.  I want this, I want you,” she sighed, relaxing as much as possible as he entered her.  She was a virgin as far as anything like this went but she honestly didn’t think such a thing mattered right now.  She was old enough to realize when a one night stand was supposed to remain that way.  Still, as she felt him break her hymen, she couldn’t help but feel some sort of heavy emotions.  This was a gift she had been raised to give to her husband but she had well outgrown those ideals.  Beside, who better to give it to than the man who was beginning to take her oh so gently.

    It was almost as if he knew what he had taken but no words passed between them as he kissed her tenderly.  His hips moved in small circles, drawing her the point of needy want again.  Then he began thrusting slowly, his face burrowing into the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped around her to hold her body close to his.  Each stroke of him within her made stars explode in her eyes and she found herself clinging to him for dear life as she became overwhelmed with sensation.  “Oh Tom, you feel so goood,” she gasped as she felt herself clench around him.  This drew a grunt from the taller male as his lips briefly covered hers.

    “Oh my sweet girl, you feel amazing as well.  Cum for me darling.  I’m afraid I won’t last much longer,” the star pleaded, a strained look on his pale face.  Riza could only moan loudly, her red nails running down the white skin of his back.  Then she was sighing out his name as she came, her pulsing walls drawing his own orgasm from him.

    Instead of collapsing on top of her, Tom rolled to his side and pulled her on top of him; tugging a blanket over them as he kissed the top of her brown haired head.  Sighing contently, Riza snugged up to him and ignored the tiny voice clamoring in the back of her head.  Tomorrow, she would deal with the guilt attached to her actions.  Right now she felt too right to allow such dark thoughts to ruin it.  Wrapping an arm around the celebrity, the writer allowed her eyes to slip shut as she fell into a deep sleep; the star right behind her.

    The next day, she awoke much earlier than normal and was highly confused about where she was until it came back to her.  Rolling over to look at her bed companion, she found Tom had wrapped himself around her and was using her almost like a plush.  Carefully extricating herself from him, Riza felt a pang of regret as she took in how peaceful he seemed.  Last night had seemed so perfect, something she would have never seen herself doing in a million years.  Yet, she knew she had to leave before he woke up.  Right now, the thirty year old highly doubted if she could withstand going through the awkward morning and goodbye.  Not when what had happened had meant so much to her.  She would much rather hang onto how at home she had felt and not feel like it was just another notch in his belt.

    With a heavy heart, she got dressed; barely holding back tears as she quietly left the room and went down to the lobby to call a taxi.  The entire ride home, she fought tears; hating herself for her emotions.  While being with Tom had felt a lot like finding a missing puzzle piece, she had no right to try to push the other night into something that wasn’t there.  It was best she maintain her dignity and not act like the stereotypical virgin.  Still, she was looking forward to getting home and having a good sob while watching an appropriate movie.  Such things were supposed to help her feel better but she somehow doubted their effectiveness on true heartbreak.  To be honest, she would be glad just to have a hot soak in her tub and time to herself to come to terms with what had happened.

    It felt like an eternity before the cab pulled up outside her humble apartment complex.  Sighing, she trudged up the steps to the second floor and opened her door with her key.    Even with the fissure forming in her heart, Riza couldn’t find it in herself to regret the events of last night.  As cliched as it sounded, it had been magical and she doubted she would ever feel anything like it ever again.  Grimacing at the thought, she locked her door behind herself before heading into her small bathroom.  Right now, all she wanted to do was soak in a hot bath while she cried her heart out.

    Hours later and she still only felt barely human, her face practically dragging on the red carpet as her heart struggled to beat.  In all her past relationships, she had never felt this depressed and she had only known the man for one frigging day!  Growling quietly, she sniffled as more tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked into her living room.  Maybe a movie could really help take her mind off the aching sore in her chest.  So, with a huff, she sat down and reached for the remote; just about to turn on her TV when a knock came from the door.  Wondering who it could be, Riza gathered enough energy to shuffle to the door and slowly open it.

    As soon as it was open just a crack, the door exploded inward; nearly hitting her in the face before banging into the wall loudly.  Her first reaction was fear until she saw just who was at her door.  There, looking near on the verge of panic and intense rage, was Tom Hiddleston; his blue-green eyes now a dark shade of green that looked downright dangerous.  Before she could speak, he was walking in as if he owned the place, closed her door behind him.  “You left,” he whispered in a tone that bordered on betrayal, a fact that honestly surprised her.  What shocked her even more was the fact that he was here in the first place.

    “How did you find where I lived?” came out of her mouth before anything else, thankfully sounding more confused than accusatory.

    “You left your purse in your rush to leave.  You had a lot of things in there that helped me find you, though it took me much longer than I wanted.  Now, just why did you leave?  Did you think that it was another one night stand to me?  I know it wasn’t to you.  I could feel your hymen break around my cock when I took you.  Do you have any idea how it felt to share what I did with you and wake up to you not there?” he hissed in a low, gruff voice as he stalked forward.

    Riza could only blink as she stood her ground, confusion and a bit of terrible hope blooming inside her.  “I... I just...  You’re you and... well, I’m just me.  Everything that happened was so strange, it just felt better to leave,” she whispered, her words sounding weak to her own ears.  In fact, Tom didn’t seem pleased by it either; his lip pursing as he closed the distance to wrap his arms around her waist.

    “Well, it wasn’t.  I don’t know what it is about you, but I can’t bear to have you away from me.  When you had disappeared I was nearly frantic.  Thank God you had left your purse or I would have never seen you again.  Riza, I need to get to know you.  I _need_ you in my life.  I have never felt like this with any other woman and I don’t want to give that up,” he whispered, his voice started off harsh but gentling as he continued.  His left hand came up to cup her cheek as the blue returned to his expressive eyes.

    “This is so crazy but I felt the same way.  It took everything within me to do what I thought was right and leave.  I don’t know how this is going to work with us living in different countries and your schedule but I’m willing to try,” she replied, three words dancing on her tongue that she didn’t dare utter.  It was far too early for that.

    The grin Tom gave her in return made lust flare in her lower stomach.  Then he was scooping her up into his arms and planting a possessive kiss on her lips as he carried her toward the bedrooms.  “We’ll figure it out together luv.  Now, let’s make up shall we,” he purred, his lascivious tone making her giggle.

    “We’d have to fight to make up,” she pointed out, earning a chuckle as he closed the bedroom door behind them.


End file.
